frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:PinkieStyle/"Et Fuit Lux" - rozdział 6
Ile to minęło? 4 miesiące? Tak, włąsnie tyle nie było rozdziału. Teraz wszyscy możecie walnąć w komentarzu "omg, nareszcie!". Tak, teraz macie moment na zrobienie tego. . . . . Już? No to ok. Nie pisałam z wielu powodów, jednak stawiam, że nie obchodzi was dlaczego. xd Dlatego przestanę gadać i napiszę klasyczne endżoj. A, dedykacja dla wszystkich, którzy czekali all time. center|250px ---- Elizabeth Pałacową ciszę przerwał rozpaczliwy krzyk. Wrzask bólu i strachu. Elizabeth zerwała się z łóżka. Rozejrzała się po pokoju i stanęła cicho na podłodze. Wygładziła ręką pogniecioną sukienkę i podeszła do drzwi. Kiedy już miała nacisnąć klamkę usłyszała dźwięk, którego nigdy nie chciała usłyszeć. Dźwięk, który sprawiał, że całe Arendelle zastygało w bezruchu, aby po chwili szybko zabierać to co najważniejsze. Dźwięk, który napełniał serce strachem i niepewnością. Dźwięk rogu wojennego. Elizabeth cofnęła się. W głowie szalało jej stado myśli. Wojna? Z kim? Dlaczego? Po chwili do dźwięku rogu dołączyło bicie dzwonów kościelnych. Dziewczyna wyrwała się z zamyślenia i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Od dziecka uczono ją, co ma zrobić w momencie (który nigdy nie miał nadejść) ataku na zamek. Miała schować się do skrytki w jej pokoju. Skrytka ta znajdowała się centralnie pod jej łóżkiem; wchodziło się do niej przez drewnianą, praktycznie niezauważalną klapę, prowadzącą do małego pomieszczenia o wymiarach 3x3. Było tam jedzenie, materac i prowizoryczna łazienka. To właśnie tam miała się schować księżniczka i czekać, aż przyjdzie po nią ktoś ze służby. Jednak Eliza nie miała zamiaru wpełznąć pod łóżko i czekać na wybawienie. Nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje z jej najbliższymi i nie miała zamiaru spokojnie czekać, aby później dowiedzieć się, że jej rodzice są martwi. Postanowiła wyjść z pokoju, znaleźć rodzinę i dopiero wtedy się ukryć. I to była jedna z najgorszych decyzji w jej życiu. ~*~ Elsa - Wasza wysokość, proszę się ukryć! - krzyknęła biegnąca z Elsą Gerda. - Gerdo, muszę dowiedzieć się kto nas atakuje. Zadbaj o to, aby Anna, Kristoff i Elizabeth byli bezpieczni. To samo tyczy się Svena i Olafa. A, i niech służba również znajdzie jakieś schronienie. Szybko! - Ale królowo... - Elsa nie usłyszała, gdyż ruszyła biegiem w stronę głównych wrót. Mijała się z dworzanami, którzy zatrzymywali się i próbowali ją powstrzymać. Jednak ona nieugięcie pchała się do przodu. Przypomniał jej się Jack. Czy nadal był w lesie? Po ich wczorajszym spotkaniu postanowił tam zostać i przenocować. Oswoić się z tym miejscem. Ponownie. Kobieta kilkukrotnie zahaczyła swoją lodową suknią o poprzewracane meble na korytarzu. Im bliżej wrót była tym zniszczenia były większe. Będąc praktycznie u celu, można by powiedzieć, iż chodziła po łące strzał. Wprawdzie nie mijała żadnych martwych ciał, jednak sam widok zniszczonego pałacu, sprawiał że czuła się tragicznie. Ku jej zdziwieniu, wrota były zamknięte, tym samym tłumiąc dźwięki walki. Najwidoczniej armii Arendelle udało się odeprzeć atak. Przez chwilę wahała się czy wyjść z zamku. W końcu była władczynią potężnego królestwa. Gdyby zginęła w momencie zaatakowania, przypieczętowałoby to klęskę. Ale jednak miała moc prawda? Potrafiła walczyć i miała się jak bronić, a musiała się zobaczyć z najeźdźcą, bo aktualnie nawet nie wiedziała z kim ma do czynienia. Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę, a nad jej dłonią zawirowały płatki śniegu. Musiała mieć zbroję. Przesunęła rękami wzdłuż talii, od bioder do ramion. Na jej tułowiu pojawił się lodowy napierśnik. "Najpiękniejszy pancerz jaki widziałam", pomyślała. Następnie wyczarowała spódnicę, na wzór takiej jakie nosiły greckie wojowniczki. Potem na jej nogach pojawiły się ochraniacze zakrywające kolana i piszczele. Dokładnie to samo stało się z rękami, tylko tutaj chronione były ramiona i obszar od łokcia do nadgarstka. Do tego wszystkiego dorobiła hełm i w całości wyglądała jak lodowa wojowniczka rodem ze Starożytnej Grecji (omg, Percy tak bardzo). Królowa zdecydowanym ruchem otworzyła bramę i weszła w sam środek bitwy. Najwidoczniej nikt jej nie zauważył, w sumie to się nie dziwiła. Co chwilę powietrze ze świstem przecinały strzały. Żołnierze napierali na siebie, próbując ugodzić przeciwnika mieczem. Elsa spojrzała na swoich wojowników; silnych mężczyzn ubranych w lśniące zbroje z godłem Arendelle na tarczach i pelerynach. Walczyli tak jak wyglądali, czyli odważnie i zdecydowanie. Królestwo mogło być tylko dumne z takiego wojska. Królowa postanowiła wesprzeć swoich żołnierzy. Rozejrzała się; jeden z przeciwników właśnie miał uderzyć mieczem w głowę, i tak już leżącego, wojownika Arendelle. Elsa wystrzeliła w jego stronę lodowym pociskiem. - Co do... - ryknął wróg, kiedy jego ręka wraz z mieczem pokryła się zimną bryłą. Zanim się otrząsnął, wojak podniósł się z ziemi i uderzył go klingą miecza w głowę. Elsa uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie i ruszyła do walki. Po chwili przez pole boju przelatywały lodowe strzały i uderzenia. Armia wroga albo była zamrażana, albo unieruchamiana. Wróg już miał się wycofać, gdy nagle głowę Elsy przeszył potworny ból. Królowa padła na kolana i usłyszała zimny szept wewnątrz czaszki. - Poddaj się Elso. Walczysz sama z sobą. Królowa złapała się za skronie. Czuła się jakby jej głowa miała eksplodować. - A gdzie Twoja siostra? Wszystko z nią w porządku? Elsa ujrzała obraz uciekającej wraz z Kristoffem Anny. Gonili ich dwaj rycerze w czarnych zbrojach, przeciwnicy. Jej siostra płakała i ledwo już biegła. Podtrzymywał ją jej mąż. ''- Anna, nie poddawaj się!'' ''- Myślisz, że Ellie...'' ''- Na pewno się ukryła. Szybko!'' Kristoff pociągnął Annę za rękę i przyśpieszył. Poznała tą drogę. Biegli do stajni. Królowa otrząsnęła się z transu i ujrzała nad sobą żołnierza wrogiej armii. Zanim zdążył ją ugodzić mieczem, Elsa przeturlała się w bok i przymroziła mu nogi do ziemi. Wstała i rozejrzała się. Przeciwnicy znowu zaatakowali. Musiała znaleźć Annę i jej pomóc. Czym prędzej uciekła do pałacu. ~*~ Biegła korytarzem najszybciej jak mogła. Oglądała się za siebie, czy strażnicy jej nie doganiają. Skręciła w lewe przejście i wtedy... wpadła na Elizabeth. - Eliza! Co Ty tu robisz?! - krzyknęła Elsa, jednak pod koniec ściszyła głos, wiedząc że może tym sprowadzić wojowników. - Szukam rodziców! Gdzie oni są? - Czemu się nie schowałaś? - ledwo kobieta wypowiedziała to zdanie, a tuż obok jej głowy śmignęła strzała, wbijając się w ścianę obok. - Mamy ją! - ryknął żołnierz i wycelował w Elsę kuszą. - Biegnij! No już! - kobieta popchnęła siostrzenicę do przodu i stworzyła lodową ścianę, która miała chociaż na chwilę zatrzymać wrogów. Potem pobiegła za Elizą. ~*~ Elizabeth - Ciociu! - zawołała Elizabeth i odwróciła się. - Nie zatrzymuj się! - Elsa ją dogoniła i złapała za rękę. - Musimy uciekać! Zdezorientowana księżniczka pobiegła za ciotką. Biegły przed siebie bez zastanowienia, jednak widać było, że królowa obrała sobie cel. Kierowały się do stajni. Ale po co? Przecież to ślepy zaułek. To właśnie tam najłatwiej będzie je znaleźć, gdyż prowadzą do niej wszystkie zamkowe korytarze. "Spokojnie Elizabeth, ona musi wiedzieć, gdzie nas prowadzi. W końcu to królowa Arendelle.", powtarzała sobie. Kiedy były tuż za progiem drzwi stajennych Elsa zatrzasnęła drzwi i przekręciła klucz. Na wszelki wypadek zamroziła framugi. To samo zrobiła z resztą. Skończywszy tą czynność rozejrzała się po stajni. Eliza poszła w jej ślady; stajnia świeciła pustkami. Wszystkie konie zostały wyprowadzone z boksów i zaciągnięte do walki. Svena także nie było. Pewnie jej ojciec coś z nim zrobił. Spojrzała w stronę beli siana. Tuż obok nich leżały derki oraz płaszcze. Obie te rzeczy były zimowe; od środka wyściełane puszystym futerkiem, zresztą podobnie od zewnątrz, aby i koniowi i jeźdźcowi było ciepło. Kolejną rzeczą, która przykuła jej uwagę były widły do rozrzucania siana. Jednak to nie zabawa w rolnika była teraz w głowie księżniczki. Myślała bardziej o możliwości obrony tymi ogromnymi widelcami. Chciała sięgnąć po jedne, jednak powstrzymała ją zimna dłoń ciotki. - Ellie, weź płaszcz, najlepiej dwa, i zarzuć je na siebie. Dziewczyna posłusznie wykonała polecenie. Zakryła ramiona i zarzuciła kaptur na głowę. Rzeczywiście było jej cieplej. Kiedy się odwróciła ujrzała w dłoniach królowej lodowy miecz, który wyciągała zachęcająco w jej stronę. Elizabeth spojrzała nań pytająco. - Weź go. Może Ci się przydać. W wewnętrznej części płaszcza masz pochwę. To tam go umieść. - Ale po co? - zapytała księżniczka, jednak bała się odpowiedzi. - Musisz uciekać. Prędzej czy później się tutaj dostaną, a wtedy już po nas. Ja tutaj zostanę. Jako królowa muszę... Nie dokończyła, bo w drzwi przez które weszły zaczęli uderzać żołnierze wroga. Elsa skinęła głową na wrota stajenne. - Uciekaj, no już! - Nie ciociu, nie zostawię Cię tutaj! - Elizabeth, nie dyskutuj ze mną! - Ciociu, nie! - Elizabeth Idun Bjorgman to jest rozkaz! Drzwi z hukiem wypadły z zawiasów. Wojownicy wpadli do środka i wycelowali kusze w członkinie rodziny królewskiej. Eliza zapamiętała tylko rękę Elsy tuż przed jej twarzą i chłodny podmuch wiatru wypychający ją na śnieg. Nie wiedziała dokładnie, jak królowa to zrobiła, jednak teraz miała inne sprawy na głowie. Śnieg padał tak obficie, że nic nie było widać, powiększając tym samym białą pokrywę zakrywającą ziemię. Elizabeth chciała się oprzeć o stojące obok drzewo i trochę ochłonąć, jednak w miejsce gdzie zamierzała położyć dłoń wbiła się strzała. Usłyszała krzyki żołnierzy zbliżających się w jej stronę, więc postanowiła uciekać. Biegła przed siebie bez zastanowienia. Czasami zahaczała o jakieś korzenie i upadała z jękiem na śnieg, aby po chwili wstać i biec dalej. Zimny wiatr ciął ją bezlitośnie po twarzy, a ona coraz ciaśniej naciągnęła na siebie płaszcz. Po jakimś czasie nie wiedziała nawet w jakim kierunku biegnie. Kiedy już miała znowu skręcić, poczuła że zapada się pod nią grunt. Zaczęła chwytać się powietrza, kiedy pochłaniała ją ziemia, jednak (o, ironio) bezskutecznie. Upadła na twardą suchą glebę. Spojrzała w górę; znajdowały się nad nią korzenie oraz drobne gałązki i patyki tworzące jako taki dach nieprzepuszczający białego puchu do wnętrza. Księżniczka siedziała centralnie pod dziurą, którą sama zrobiła. Cofnęła się do tyłu i rozejrzała się. Znajdowała się w ogromnej dziurze w ziemi. Ze ścian wystawały korzonki i drobne kamienie. Od gruntu do sklepienia było około półtora metra, dlatego siedząc nie miała problemów z gałązkami plątającymi się we włosy. Obejrzawszy się do tyłu ujrzała kolejną dziurę zasłoniętą spadającymi z góry korzeniami. Przysunęła się bliżej i odsunęła rośliny. Zobaczyła kolejną komorę, tylko umieszczoną niżej. Sufitem była ziemia, dlatego wydawałoby się, że to właśnie ta część jest bezpieczniejsza, i zapewne tak właśnie było. Dodatkowo ta część nory była większa. Wysoki na dwa metry podziemny pokój wydawał się idealnym miejscem na schronienie. Księżniczka przypomniała sobie, jak jej ojciec podczas licznych wspólnych wypraw na Lodowe Pola, opowiadał jej o tym, że handlarze lodu często zimą sypiają w opuszczonych norach, gdyż jest tam ciepło i sucho. Dodatkowo takowe nory znajdują się w pobliżu jakichś roślin jadalnych i mają w swoich ścianach dziury na nie przeznaczone. Elizabeth zaczęła dotykać ścian w celu odnalezienia takowego miejsca, a ciemność w komorze nie ułatwiała jej tego. Kiedy jej ręką wpadła w jakieś wgłębienie dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i postanowiła schować tam miecz. Sięgnęła do płaszcza i zauważyła, że lód świeci słabym błękitnym blaskiem. Wyjęła go, jednak zawiodła się, gdyż światło było mizerne i po włożeniu miecza we wcześniej przeznaczone go miejsce, stwierdziła że ledwo oświetla schowek. Gdyby tylko miała coś czym mogłaby oświetlić wnętrze... ale przecież miała! Spojrzała niepewnie na dłonie i skupiła się. Pomyślała o tym co mówiła jej kilkukrotnie ciotka "To Ty panujesz nad swoją mocą, a nie ona nad Tobą.". Zamknęła oczy i włożyła całe swoje myśli w ręce i poczuła mrowienie w palcach. Po chwili dreszcze rozeszły się po całej dłoni i kiedy podniosła powieki ujrzała unoszące się nad jej rękami światełko. Była to nieduża kula, jednak bez problemu oświetlała całe wnętrze. Elizabeth pomyślała chwilę i siłą woli przesunęła światełko pod sufit, gdzie zawisło i nie ruszało się z miejsca. Księżniczka uśmiechnęła się lekko, okryła ciało płaszczem i pogrążyła się we śnie. ---- Yup! Koniec Arendelle! Skończyła się miła atmosfera! Teraz to dopiero będzie Kraina Lodu! Buhahahahaha! (Boże, co ze mną nie tak?) Liczę na wasze komentarze, a może następny rozdział będzie szybciej. ;p Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania